Little Messages
by Staraito
Summary: "Watch your back  xoxo – JM" When Sebastian Moran starts to find little messages tapped around his University, he becomes a little more then obsessed.   MorMor. Oneshot.


_**AC: **Hi there . It's been a while - a looooong while. Yeah funny that. And this isn't to say I'm going to start fully writing again. I just happen to have some insperation right now so am posting... well because I can. So there!_

_This Fanfiction is dedicated to my lovely Jim. She's been awesome since I met her and honestly has taken over my life for the last week or so. Everyone go check this awesome lady out on tumblr: Viatruso. It is also dedicated to my lovely bata and flat mate,Jellybabiestomaual, who together with Viatruso provided the inspiration for the fic. Thats right, this fic is based on real events. Anyway, you've waited long enough. Here, have some MorMor :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Little Messages<strong>

The first note was taped to his bathroom door, on the inside so he would see it as he glanced up into his mirror. It was written in simple curved writing, nothing fancy or special, just a note.

_Watch your back~ xoxo – JM_

It's presence made him jump before rage swirled through him at the thought of his flatmate invading his room while he slept. Toothbrush still sticking out his mouth, he ripped it down and stomped into the kitchen.

"What the hell is this?" He demanded, slamming it down on the table. His flat mate paused in his eating, eyeing the milk that had bounced from his bowl onto the table before glancing up at the bundle of rage. The blond was breathing heavily and his eyes where dangerous. It must have been important as he still had his toothbrush in his mouth and didn't seem to notice he was stood only in his boxers. Lazy grey eyes rolled and looked at the paper.

"It's a note, Sebastian." He said shortly, picking up his spoon. "From JM apparently." He added. Sebastian growled and grabbed his flat mates hair.

"I realize that, Carter. But what the fuck is it doing in my bathroom?" He bit out, struggling to keep even that calm. To his credit, Carter seemed unfazed by the behaviour, replying coolly.

"How on earth should I know?" The silence was long. Carter scoffed. "You think _I _put it there? Geez, Seb, give me some credit. I'm not stupid enough to trespass in your room. Would you mind letting go of my hair-"

"If it wasn't you then who was it?" Sebastian tugged on dark hair again, this time causing Carter to wince.

"Fuck, Seb that hurt. I don't know! Okay, I only woke up 10 minutes ago." Blue eyes met grey ones searchingly. "Honest to God!" With a deep and angry sigh, Sebastian let Carter go with a jerking release, leaving the other to rub his neck and grumble about knowing he'd end up rooming with a psycho. It was as thin fingers ran through blond hair and the elder turned to leave that the last words of that morning where spoken. "Perhaps you should search for a JM in the University registry?" Sebastian paused for a second in the doorway before carrying on back to his bedroom, locking the door with a click as Carter chewed on his cheerios.

o.O.o

The second note appeared three weeks later. Sebastian had forgotten about the first by the evening time after crushing it in his hand and tossing it in the rubbish as a meaningless prank. He kept his bedroom door locked from that day on. JM only returned to the forefront of his mind when he found the second note.

The blond had stripped down and showered, brushed his teeth and finished off an assignment that night. He had stretched and flopped onto the bed sleepily, more then ready for darkness to shroud him in silence. The covers were warm as he pulled them around him and the pillows cold, just how he liked. He breathed deeply, wrapping his arms round them to pull the comfort closer when he felt a sharp edge slice at his skin. Instantly he retracted his arm with a hiss. Anger ripped through him as he grabbed the paper note and unfolded it from the half divide, the same simple handwritten print staring back at him.

_Oh and your front as well~ xoxo – JM_

He didn't know how long the note had been there. It could have survived, tucked away under the sheets for a least a week. Heck, for all Sebastian knew it was from the same day as the first. His fist clenched, screwing up and ripping the paper before throwing it at the wall. It was set in his mind now. Tomorrow he was going to search for JM.

o.O.o

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched as he struggled to sooth his nerves. The girl behind the desk – Anna Grace, as her name badge informed him – was avoiding eye contact and the whispers around him only grew louder. Wasn't the library meant to be a silent place? Steel blue eyes cut sideways and glared at the gossipers and whisperers, the rumour starters of the school, and silenced them sharply. The Librarian's cough drew his attention back to her and he curtly took her jotted down directions. With almost military stiffness, Sebastian turned and started down the aisles of books.

The tomes he was looking for were located right at the back of the library and were hidden away on high shelves. They were old and already dusty, having been stored away for the year. No one ever needed them, but they were kept for 'interest' reasons. Sebastian was sure it was easier just to keep it all on a computer. Still he couldn't argue right now since the registration book was his only hope in finding out who 'JM' was.

Dust billowed outward in a blanket as Sebastian dropped the book to the large oak table with a satisfying thud and he smirked, running his fingers over the leather. This, this was his answer. This would lead him to the little fucker he was going to beat within an inch of his life for ever stepping foot in his room. The blond was slow to open that first cover, not out of reverence for the book, but rather to draw it out, this sweet sensation of out smarting and getting revenge. He shut his eyes and breathed in the sweet scent of parchment as the cover was pulled back. With a smirk he looked down and found the third note.

Any pleasure that was on his face faded in that moment.

_Nice try but you won't find me~ xoxo – JM_

The roar that ripped through the library walls as the young male pushed the book from the table in anger caused people to jump from their seats in surprise. Sebastian was banned from the library for a week.

o.O.o

What started as a small flow of notes, turned into a flood. Sebastian would find them everywhere. In his room, in his drawers, stuck to cupboards or just attached to notice boards. They'd always be simple, nothing complicated and never more then a sentence.

_You can lock your door all you want, but your window is easy to jack~ xoxo – JM_

_I like the new bed sheets~ xoxo – JM_

_They should confiscate your computer. It's filthy! Xoxo - JM_

At first, Sebastian tried to ignore them. He'd rip them down from the notice boards without even looking at them. He'd shred those he found in his room – even after changing all the locks on his windows and doors – and even burned some of them with his lighter. When he started to find them taped under the desks in the lecture halls, He'd change seats at random every lesson. But somehow, JM would always know exactly where he would pick.

_You can't escape me that easily, Sebastian~ xoxo – JM_

After a month though, the blond started to look for them. It wasn't a gradual progression to seeking them out instead of just noticing them. No, nothing like that. If you asked him, even years later, Sebastian would pin point the exact moment he started looking for JM's messages.

He woke groggily and hungover that morning. It took him no more then a minute to deduce the bed was not his own and only half a second longer than that to register the warm body next to him. The girl murmured in her sleep and Sebastian froze. The last thing he wanted was to wake her and deal with emotions. Once he was sure the girl had returned to slumber, the blond male twisted ever so slowly onto his other side, ready to slip his leg out the covers and on to the floor. The message was taped to the bedside table and written in the same slanted writing as always. His fingers reached for it without thinking and he read slowly.

_Well, well Sebastian my dear. You've finally shown me your true colours. Are you confused? Don't you remember? Look at her back, at her neck, at her breast. Look at the __**sheets**__. You loved it. The more you scratched, the more she moaned and the more she bled. Dear, dear, Sebastian. I could use a man like you. Xoxo – JM_

The paper fluttered from his fingers as Sebastian turned slowly to look at the bed he sat on. Though they were small, shaking steel eyes picked up the dark red dots that stained the grey sheets. His heart shuddered and his breath caught. Slowly his hand pulled the covers down and sure enough her back held the proof. His tongue darted across his lips as the night before started to return to him. With a swallow, he pulled from the beds hold and gathered his clothes, slipping them on quickly before the movement could wake her and leaving the room with the note tight in his grip.

From that point on, Sebastian looked for the messages, growing more and more frustrated as they remained frivolous and playful. He even took more girls to bed, tearing at their skin and taking his anger out on them in the most pleasurable of ways, but even if he tore the room apart the next morning he wouldn't find another note like that one. The one coated in danger and desire. The one full of need. It didn't take long for him to make up his mind.

o.O.o

The blond couldn't help but pace. Each step was sharply accented by the clip of sole on stone, which echoed round the empty courtyard. Long fingers raked though and dishevelled blond hair, messing and straightening the soft strands with impatience. Sebastian checked his watch for the third time in as many minutes. It was five minutes past midnight. He knew it had been a long shot, leaving his own note on his bathroom door, but when it had disappeared he had to admit he'd held a little hope that JM would have at least turned up. He'd been naive enough to really think that. So absorbed in his own self-chastisement, Sebastian didn't hear the approaching footsteps from behind him.

"Didn't I say to watch your back?" Came a sudden sing-song voice in his ear, forcing him to jump in shock and feel the presence of a knife against his neck. He didn't recognize the speaker, or even the accent he used and he knew his note had been answered. "But then again, I did say to watch your front too…" All to fast shock turned to anger and Sebastian lurched his elbow back, winding his attacker as it connected with his gut. His hand grabbed the now slacking wrist, noticing the cold, pale skin as he jerked it round and caught the knife as it fell. In a matter of seconds the assailant was on the floor, Sebastian towering over him, knife in hand.

JM wasn't at all what he expected. His frame was small, thin, extenuated by his pale, glowing skin, which looked like snow against the dark line of his hair and the coals of his eyes. He was young too, not a year over 20 by Sebastian's guess. The only thing that made the blond sure that the boy, dressed in a black suit with a smirk on his face, was JM, was the look in those black as night eyes. The fire that burned behind the coals, lighting them with danger and madness. His fingers raked his hair as the knife clattered to the floor. JM's grin grew wider.

"I did wonder how long it would take you to contact me." The other spoke as Sebastian turned away, breathing heavily. The accent he hadn't been able to place before, Irish. It was so subtle now though, he almost wondered if he was making it up. "I was starting to get bored, Sebastian."

"How do you know my name?" The blond shot, whirling round and marching back to the younger boy. His hands grabbed fist fulls of lapels and pushed the brunette against the stone wall of the courtyard. To his annoyance, JM's smile only grew more manic. "How did you get into my room?"

"Oh, I know all about you Mr. Moran. Information isn't exactly hard to find these days, when you know the right people." The younger's eyes sparked, looking only mildly shocked as Sebastian pulled back and slammed him harder into the wall. "Careful, careful Sebastian. Damage me and you really won't be getting any answers."

"And why exactly should I listen to you, punk?" The older growled, his face right next to JM's, twisted with anger and strained with control.

"Because you have been, all along." Sebastian paused, staring right at the boy who breathed calmly as he spoke. "I've seen the little looks over your shoulder, watching your back. I've seen the duplicates of your new sheets. I've watched you take girl after girl, after I told you I could use a guy who did that. No matter what you say, from the very first moment I contacted you, you've been my puppet. After all, when I told you that you wouldn't find me… you stopped looking. Didn't you?"

Strong hands relaxed, letting the younger return to his feet, patting down his suit with a mild look of annoyance. It was quickly whipped away though as he held out his hand to Sebastian.

"Jim Moriarty. Hi."

o.O.o

The last note was taped to his bathroom door, on the inside so he would see it when he glanced up into his mirror. Six years had aged the reflection but the reaction was still the same, a sudden wave of surprise followed by a bout of anger. They had an unspoken rule that even Jim followed – the bathroom was Sebastian's personal space, and in all the years they had worked together the note had not extended into that realm since their first meeting. They had continued of course, but as the years passed they became less and less frequent. They were un-needed and simply used to annoy Sebastian now.

So he didn't bother to read it as he ripped it down and instead simply shoved it in his pocket to be forgotten as he grabbed his gun case and exited the flat.

He didn't remember it as he set up in the little staircase in the block of flats across from St. Bart's.

He didn't remember it as he targeted John Watson's temple as he exited the cab.

He didn't remember it as he noted Sherlock Holmes fall from the roof and hit the ground so very, very hard.

He didn't remember it as he dismantled his gun and caught a cab home.

He didn't remember it as he sat in his armchair drumming his fingers with in impatience, waiting for Jim to reply to his texts, or walk in the door.

Finally, he grew tired of waiting and angrily snapped on the telly, dying for some noise, for some something to fill the emptiness that was creeping into the flat. The channels flicked as he surfed for something good to capture his attention.

"After the break Sall-"

"To which D.I. Lestrade has given n-"

"Next time on come dine-"

"Along with the body of actor Richa-"

"White shark in its nat-"

"Teletubbie-"

"-tecive Sherlock Holmes proven to b-"

Sebastian's blood ran cold. Slowly he flicked the channels back, past the children's show and the underwater documentary to where the news lay plain and written on the screen.

"At only 26 years old. Brook released his story to Journalist Kitty Riley just two days ago and was believed to be confronting Holmes and asking him to turn himself in before the news went public, before committing suicide when Holm-" The lights flickered for a second as the TV flashed and fizzled behind the cracks of broken glass where the control had hit. Strong hands held his face as dry, choked sobs filled the room.

Within the hour the house was trashed. Vases smashed, chairs broken, suits ripped and mirrors destroyed. His hands were bloody and raw as they reached into his pocket and held the crumpled paper before him. The message was simple as ever, written in the slanted writing he could now always pick out as Jim's, where ever it was.

_Always watch your back, love. Xoxo - JM_


End file.
